Future and Past
by Mrs Mac Taylor
Summary: Sara has left! Now Grissom must hire some new , but he wasn't planning on falling in love
1. Love found

It all started the day Sara lefted , Grissom was to emotional so he took some days off . So he put Catherine in charge one of the things she had to do was pick a new CSI it was something that Catherine didn't like but she had to do it . When she finished looking thought every possible person for the job , she came across one that she thought would be perfect her named is Emma Johnson .

csicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicisicisicsicisicisicsicisicsicsicisciscisicsicsiciscisicisciscisicsici

The Day Grissom returns to work

" Everyone met Emma Johnson " Catherine said

" Hi " Emma said , Just then Grissom walks into the room , now Emma isn't the girl to believe in love at first sight but once she say Gil Grissom she fell head over heels in LOVE . " Hey Grissom , how you feeling today " Warrick asked " OKay thanks " " OK since Grissom has been away ... " She was intruped by Emma " Sorry to butt in but can I talk to you Catherine " " Ok" And the two lefted the room.

"Ummm sorry to intruped what you were saying , but I have to ask you about Dr Gil Grissom ... , This made Catherine smile ... ummm I was wondering if he was single . " Yes and No " This made Emma confused "It's complicated " Just has she finished Catherine started to walk for the door and turn around and asked Emma if she was coming , Emma turned around and follow Catherine into the room . " Ok back to work since Grissoms been way , I am still in charge for this night , ok Warrick , Nick take Greg with you , you have a robbery and for Grissom , Emma your with me we have a 419 " Beforeanyone could finish Grissom lefted the room and was heading for the car. The other two just stod there until Grissom looked back and waved.

By the time the three got to the crime scence Brass was there waiting.

"What do we got " Grissom asked "Good to have you back , heared from Sara " Emma could see that Grissoms blue eyes were all red and puffy " Yes she is fine now what do we got " " Sorry we have a 419 , 1 body female , looks like she was only 18 years old ." " Ok Emma you can take outside and me and Catherine can have inside ." "OK" So Grissom and Catherine were walking into the house when they heard the first shot and Grissom want down , then everything went silent . All you could hear was Brass yelling Officer Down call 911 . Next time Grissom woke up he was in the hosptial and everyone was around him.

" What is going on " He asked and everyone just turned and smiled " Griss you have been in a coma for the passed 3 weeks " Nick answered "What" Grissom said confused ." Grissom you were shot in the shoulder , we thought that you were gone " Emma said and to Grissom it looked like that she had been crying for all of the 3 weeks that he was in a coma . " Everyone can me and Emma have a minute." " Sure" When everyone was gone Grissom asked Emma " Are you okay" " Ya I am fine" " Then way do your eyes look red and puffy " Because I have've been crying " " Why were you crying " " Well you were shot " "Can I ask you a question " " Sure anything " " Do you believe in love at first site " " Ya just a month ago , why "" Just asking because there is this girl that I think that I am falling for " " Who " Emma asked " Catherine " Then Grissom saw the look on her face and decide to tell her " You" "What " " I think that I am falling for you " " Well it's your lucky day because I think I am falling for you " Then Grissom got up and walking over to her and pulled her into him and then he kissed her . " I never do this but here go's move in with me " Fear of her saying no was taken away when he hear "I like the way you think "

4 months after Emma moved in with Grissom . Grissom was lovinh having Emma in the house . He decide that it was probably a little early in the relationship to ask her but he couldn't wait . " Emma you home " " Ya I'm in the bedroom " So Grissom went up to the bedroom and say her sitting there on the edge " Umm Emma can I ask you a question " " I love it when you say that last time you were in the hosptial " All Grissom could do was smile she made him smile very since Sara lefted " Emma Johnson will you marry me " With the look her eyes Grissom new it was a yes , then all she could do was smile then she answer " Yes " And then she ran over to him and they kissed


	2. Past is back

At the lab Grissom had called and told Catherine to get everyone into the break room because him and Emma had something they want to tell them all together . By the time they got to the lab Emma was all exicted to tell everyone .

"Hi everyone thank you for coming me and Emma have some important news we want to share with you " Then Grissom looked at Emma and she finished what he was saying "Were getting married "

1 month later

"Gil " Emma Grissom yelled " What is it honey " " I'm pregent " All Grissom did was stand there shicked , but while he was standing there Emma started to cry . " You are not exicted you don't want this baby " " No no Emma honey I ' m happy , why wouldn't I be happy I'm married to the most beauitful women and now she is having my child llife could not get any better then this " All Emma could do was smile. " Come on lets go tell the others " Back at the lab Catherine , Nick , Warrick and Greg were working on there case when Emma walked in " Guys Grissom's office now please " The three CSI's follow her , when they enter Grissom's office they saw this banner that said Baby shower then all you could hear was Catherine sqweal " Your pregent " "Yes " After everyone said there congraulations they new couple and there new baby went home .

9 months later

" Gil Grissom , get in here know " " Yes Honey " " Water broke hospital know " " OK " Has Grissom was driving her to the hosptial he was calling Catherine and the rest of the team, and telling then to get to the hosptial now .

13 hours later Madison Johnson Grissom was born.

Grissom brought her out to met everyone " Everyone I would like you to met Madison Johnson Grissom " The baby was passed around like a potato by the time she got back to her dad she was asleep . Grissom lefted and went back to his wife and saw that she was sleeping so he just sat down in a chair beside the bed and held his little daughter Maddy while she slept.

2 weeks later

Sara returns

Emma was just walking in the front doors of the lab and past the front desk the receptionist said Mrs Grissom you have 1 message " " Thank you " She said and started to head for Grissom's office . So Emma took a sit in her husbands chair and started reading her message . Then she started to get cold so she went into the closet behind her and grab one of Grissom sweaters and put it on . And then she went out to the layout room were everyone else was . " Grissom's sweaters look good on you " Warrick said with a smile on his face. Emma just ignored this and went to stand beside her husband . Grissom wrapped his arms around her body . " So what do we have " " Nothing " " This person is good " " Now that is not the spirt he may be good , but we are better " " I love you " Emma turned around to face her husband and then there lips met then all you could hear was Greg " Get a room" After Greg finished Brass entered " Sorry to break you two up but we have a other 419 , who's coming . The whole team just looked at Grissom and Emma."I can't I have to watch Madison , right know Wendy is watching her " " It's okay I will watch her " Catherine said " Griss whet do you think " " I am fine with it " " Okay lets go " Emma , Grissom and Brass all lefted and went into the same caar to the crime scene . When they got there all they could see was trash every where. When the three entered the house all they could see was blood "Is it just me or is there a lot of blood " " What happen here Jim " " 3 victums all male under the age of 20 " " OK I'm going to go door to door see if anyone heard or saw anything " "OK Lets get started " It took them 3 hours to get everything done . " Griss I will get all the evidence in the car and I will met you in the car " " Ok" Then the next thing she heard sent shivers down her spine a gun shot " GRISSOM" She ran up stairs and saw Grissom body on the floor all covered in blood. Then Jim ran in and called 911 and said " Not again" This time it was all over the news

Dr Gil Grissom and his wife Emma Grissom were processing a scene when Emma Grissom heared a shot and ran up stairs to find her husband body laying there lifeless on the floor. Now he is being taken to the hopstial . More on this breaking story tonight on CNN News.

At the hopstial Grissom was out of sugery , the whole team was in there with him . " Emma " " Oh Grissom you scared me I thought that I losed you " " I ' m sorry " " It's ok your alive and that's all that matters , sorry but i can't stay I ahve to go and get Maddy but I promise that I will come back " Then she lefted.

When she enter the lab everyone just stared , when she reached the front desk she say a brunnette standing there . " Judy any messages for me " " No message Mrs Grissom " " OK thank you " Then Emma walk away . Sara looked up and followed her to Grissom's office were she saw her go into Grissom's closet and take one of his sweaters . Just then Brass walked in " Emma how is Grissom" " He is fine , if I know my Husband he is a fight , he is wake if you want to go see him I just came to get Maddy then I am going back . When Brass lefted Sara hid so he wouldn't see her then she went to Grissom's office " May I help you " " I'm looking for Gil Grissom " " Oh I am sorry he is not here " " Can you tell me were he is " " Oh no I am sorry he is in the hospital , Maybe I can help you " " And you are ? " " Sorry Emma Griss... " ' Sorry to intured but Maddy wants you " " Thats okay thanks Wendy " " Sorry my name is Emma Grissom and this is my daugther Madison Grissom. " " If you don't mind me asking how are you related to Gil Grissom " " I don't mind were married and this is his daugther Madison , but I am sorry to leave so soon but I have to go back to see my husband " " If you don't mind what happen to him " " Well we were at a crime scene and I was loading the evidnece into the car when I heared the first shot , he was shot twice , first time he was shot in the shoudler and was in a coma for 3 weeks , then again now " " Sorry but I do have to go nice to met you ..." "Sara " " Well Bye"


End file.
